Jayden's revenge
by Krazykriss
Summary: Follows 'Cheating death'. Jayden's revenge on Antonio for knocking Lauren up years ago. Did Jayden really mea he would kill him? Oneshot!


**Oneshot! This fanfic follows 'Cheating death'. Bandgeek18, Your comment for 'Cheating death' was totally Lol. Now here it is**

**Jayden's revenge**

Everyone's in the living room. Jayden was been smiling all day. It was 7:00pm. Antonio and Lauren were asleep on the couch together, Antonio's arm wrapped around her. Jayden chuckled. "Enjoy life, Antonio...", Jayden whispered, " 'cause it won't long."

"You are not still on that, are you?", Kevin asked. Jayden nodded.

"Dude, that was almost years ag...oh, that's why you're so happy.", Mike smiled. He had finally caught on.

"He turns 16 tomorrow. Jayden, I know you're not really gonna kill him. You might hurt him, but he's your best friend. You won't kill him.", Mia said, rolling her eyes.

"Won't I?" Emily went to her boyfriend and jumped on his lap and looked up to him.

"If that's the case, why don't you kill him now while he's sleeping?", Emily giggled. Mike gasped.

"Emily! Do you hate Antonio or something? If you did that to me, I would think you hated me!"

"You don't how many I've tried that...", Kevin whispered under his breath. Mia hit Kevin on his shoulder. Mike stuck his tongue out at him. Kevin did it back.

"So, would you do it when he's sleeping?", Kevin asked.

"NO! NO! NO! AND NO! I don't wanna be a witness to murder and then having to testify for you in court. If you're gonna do it now, I'm gotta here!", Ji panicked. Jayden chuckled.

"Relax, Ji. I don't **ANYONE** to witness what happens. No one sees anything, anyone does...", Jayden stopped, looking evil.

"Jayden! That's evil...", Mia said. Kevin shot Jayden a suspicious look.

"When I ask this, It's the safety of the team..."

"What?", Jayden asked.

"Are you working with Master Xandred?" Jayden just chuckled in response, and then stopped.

"Darn you rangers!", He said in a dark voice. Kevin stood up and used Mike as a shield. Everyone laughed.

"Aww. what if it was me, Jay?"

"What makes you think I'd go any easier on you, Yellow ranger?" Emily pouted. Everyone gasped.

"Oh, snap!", Mike exclaimed.

"He did not just say that!", Mia said.

"Dang, Jay! I didn't know it was like that!" Kevin said. Ji just rolled his eyes and left. On his way out, he muttered _'teenagers'_. Emily, then smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Uh-oh.", Mike and Mia said at the same time.

"Jay's in trouble.", Kevin smirked.

"Yup." Emily said.

"Ok, we're gonna go, guys.", Mia said, quickly. Mike, Kevin and Mia left. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"And what is my punishment?"

"This." Emily planted a sweet soft kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss and put his hands on the back of Emily's head. Jayden picked Emily up after they pulled away and took her somewhere else. Antonio and Lauren were starting to wake up. Devin ran inside and shook Antonio like an earthquake, even though, they were both awake.

"Devin...I'm awake.", Antonio smiled. They both sat up. Lauren kissed her son's forehead.

"How was school?"

"Fun!"

"As usual!", Antonio chuckled.

"They think I'm athletic. They're letting me join the wrestling team!"

"That's good. You'll be great!"

"Of course he will be! His parents fight off nihlock for a living!" Devin yawned.

"I'm tired. I had a big day. I'm gonna go rest."

"Ok."

"Go on and rest, honey." Devin nodded and headed to his room. Antonio went to the kitchen. Lauren went to her bedroom. Antonio walked in the kitchen and wasn't surprised at all to see Emily and Jayden making out. He cleared his throat. Emily and Jayden looked at him and pulled apart.

"I just came in here to get a snack, but looks like you both are already on desert before dinner.", Antonio rolled his eyes and went to the basket to grab an apple. Emily giggled, kissed Jayden one last time and skipped out of the kitchen.

"Antonio...I've been thinking, I think I wanna let you live."

"Yeah, right!", Antonio smirked. He knew Jayden was lying.

"No, I'm serious. I've been stuck on this for too long. I decided to let you live."

"Why...? You were so angry. You even had a plan to murder me and cover it up and even probably make Devin never tell anyone."

"Yes, but I'm not so angry anymore...", Little did Antonio know, Jayden had a wooden baseball bat on the counter behind him and Emily the entire time. Antonio nodded and turned to face the doorway:Jayden's chance! Jayden grabed the bat hit the back of Antonio's head. Just then as he hit him, Devin walked in and saw the whole thing. he watched as his father fall unconscious. Devin screamed and ran to get Lauren. Lauren, but no Devin. Lauren started at him, angrily. Jayden just shrugged and chuckled. Lauren sighed impatiently.

* * *

Today was Devin's 16th birthday. Devin was able to let go of what happened last night. Devin blew out his candles. Everyone cheered. Mike began cutting the cake. Devin got the first piece and was bragging about it. After they were all done, everyone was relaxing in the living room.

"Devin...", Jayden started. "This is what happens when you knock up n innocent girl who is too young..." Jayden hit Antonio in his head at the same spot he did last night. Antonio fell unconscious. Everyone gasped and ran to his aid, but Jayden, who just smirked. "Mission accomplished,... again.

**I was bored and I got this idea. **


End file.
